


That View-Master Feeling

by lazy_storm_clouds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I intend for this to be Byler/Byeler, Mike is soft and tired, They all need a hug, Will is willing to fight burglars, but im excited, jonathan is a good brother, not really sure where im going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Will's awake in the middle of the night and goes to get a glass of water. Jonathan is sneaking back in and he just so happens to have a surprise for Will.*Indefinite hiatus as I’m working on a personal project*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm still going to write something for Afterglow. I already have it started! I just got.. Distracted isn't really the right word. September is a bad month for my family and this one has been particularly chaotic, so I just needed a break. But, have this for now!

Will sat up with a sigh. This was the fifth time he had woken up and it wasn’t even 3 a.m. yet. The pale curtains barely hid the sight of the rain coming down in sheets outside. Will didn’t bother looking out the window. He hated rainy nights. More than anything, he hated being awake for them.

Will couldn’t hear anything else aside from the rain, so he carefully made his way out into the hall. Jonathan was staying with “a few friends” to pull an “all-night study session”. Will figured it meant that Jonathan went to go see Nancy again. This wouldn’t be the first time. His mom, while she loved Nancy and felt terrible they couldn’t all be in the same place, said it was a bad idea to go back to Hawkins that much. The sixth time Jonathan had done it, she’d carefully told him that she had moved them out of Hawkins for their own good and she would appreciate it if Jonathan would at least try getting to know people here. Jonathan conveniently had a study session the next week with “friends.” No one else had ever met any of his supposed friends, though. This was months ago.

Will didn’t think it was that bad for Jonathan to sneak back to Hawkins to see Nancy. He was glad his brother had someone he loved so much and who loved him in return. He just wished Jonathan would ask him to come along at least once.

Will walked past Jonathan’s empty room and made his way to the stairs. This was the tricky part. El and Mom both had a room downstairs. The kitchen wasn’t right next to their rooms, though, and Will just needed to get there to get a cup of water.

The stairs made weird creaks depending on which way you were going. Will never got it right. Maybe if he carefully tiptoed, or- NO! There was a loud creak that had Will holding his breath. A quick glance down the stairs proved no one had come out. He didn’t want to risk it anymore, though. Joyce’s sleeping habits had changed drastically with three teenagers who had nightmares that accompanied her own. She’d become a light sleeper as of late and often woke at the smallest noise. To be safe, Will crouched down and carefully slid down the stairs. The carpeting muffled any potential noises that might’ve caused, easing Will’s paranoia.

Will had finally reached the bottom step when he heard a lock click. A glance at the front door not ten feet in front of him told him it had to be the back door. The back door was conveniently close to Mom and El’s rooms. Will wanted to scream. He spent all that time being quiet and now he was going to have to grab something to protect himself with, likely making a lot of noise. _Great._

Admittedly, there wasn’t a lot that could be used as a weapon. Joyce had Lonnie’s old shotgun carefully locked up in her room and Will had left his old bat in the ruins of Castle Byers. Will scrambled for something, anything, as he heard shuffling and what sounded like voices coming from the back door. A harsh whisper to be quiet left him panicking. Clearly, there was more than one person, and Will was going to have to fend them off.

When Will looked into the living room, he found something. Steps were moving down the hall and there was no time for anything else. Will scooped up the umbrella and held it just as he had that stupid bat months ago.

Will snuck towards the footsteps that were getting closer to the staircase. He lifted the umbrella, ready to hit a burglar, but before he could swing-

“Whoa! Buddy, careful. It’s just me,” Jonathan lifted a hand towards the still raised umbrella. Will lowered it, his heart going a mile a minute. His breathing was harsh, his eyes wide, but his voice was quiet.

“Jonathan? What are you doing? I thought you were with Nancy?”

Jonathan whispered back, “Yeah, I was- Wait, how’d you know I went to Nancy’s?”

Will gave him a pointed look.

Jonathan huffed out a laugh while rubbing his neck.

“Okay, fair. Does Mom know?”

Will shook his head. His brother nodded like he expected that.

“Well, that’s good. But she’ll definitely know later. I kinda brought,” Jonathan shrugged a shoulder as he searched for the right word, “...a surprise for you back with me.”

Will’s whole body shifted. He set down the umbrella on the stairs and practically jumped on Jonathan with whispers begging to know what it was. Jonathan laughed but didn’t relent.

“Look, close your eyes and hold out your hands. And no peeking!”

Will screwed up his face, “It’s nothing gross right?”

Jonathan hurried to reassure his brother. It wasn’t anything gross, he would actually really like it.

Will did as he was told and held out his hands. He could feel Jonathan cup them around something that felt like plastic. It was familiar but he couldn’t figure out from where. What was it? Was it something from his friends?

“Open.”

Jonathan was all the way back by the staircase and smiling at Will. Will looked at the thing in his hands. What did it mean? Did Jonathan think Will had wanted one of these or something? He was pretty sure he’d donated one before they left Hawkins. It didn’t make sense.

“Whenever you get that View-Master feeling, and you feel stuck between the slides…”

Mike’s voice drifted out from near Jonathan, prompting Will to look away from the View-Master in his hands. Mike stepped out from behind Jonathan and smiled shyly at Will.

“Hey, Will. Crazy together, right? I was going a little crazy by myself and that wasn’t quite right. So here I am.” He spread out his arms in a dramatic flourish.

Will dropped the View-Master and rushed into Mike’s arms. Mike and Will clung to each other for what felt like forever. Will noticed that Jonathan had left and picked up the View-Master on his way out. He hadn’t heard the door again, so Jonathan had to be back in his room for the night.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Will was verging on sobbing and couldn’t stop looking at Mike.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere without my cleric.” Mike smiled again, but it looked more tired this time.

Will didn’t say anything in response. There wasn’t anything else to say. He grabbed Mike’s sleeve and pulled him towards the stairs. They needed to sleep before the chaos of the morning arrived.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy and let me know what you thought in the comments!

Will had barely opened his eyes before Mike opened his mouth.

“Will,” Mike examined him carefully. “No offense, but what the hell did you do to your hair?”

Will groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Will felt Mike sit up and take the pillow from him. Will rolled away, heat already blooming in his cheeks.

“Noooo, it’s so embarrassing!”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Will, I’ve known you since we were five. Trust me, I was there for most of your embarrassing moments. This can’t be that bad.”

Will sat up and stared at his fidgeting hands.

“El and I were joking around.” Will didn’t say anything more.

Mike gave him a pointed look and a nod for him to go on. Will sighed.

“We got into a bubble blowing contest when El first tried gum. Let’s just say we’re not allowed to do that anymore.”

Mike burst into laughter, prompting Will to shove his hand over Mike’s mouth and shush him. He needed to be quiet! Joyce didn’t know he was here yet! And neither did El.

“Sorry. It’s just different.” Mike’s voice was soft.

“Bad different?” Will asked hesitantly. He wanted Mike’s honest opinion.

“No! No no. It’s a good different! I can see your face better and your-” Mike cut himself off with a harsh swallow and glanced at the duvet before continuing, “-And I can see your eyes.”

Will’s eyes bore into Mike. Mike wouldn’t look at him. _Breathe,_ he had to remind himself.

“...Good.” Will went to say more, but Joyce’s voice echoed up the stairs.

“Mike, Will! Get down here, now! Jonathan, you too!”

Mike groaned and gave Will a mischievous smile, laughter in his eyes. Will returned his smile and pushed him off the bed.

“Shit, Will!” Mike scrambled for purchase on the bed but slammed onto the floor. Will raced out of the room, Mike barely keeping up.

“Coming, Mom!”

Mike elbowed Will when they were far enough down they wouldn’t get hurt. They scuffled all the way into the kitchen, where a furious Joyce was standing and a confused El was eating breakfast. Jonathan wasn’t far behind them and Will could already hear him sighing, knowing he was caught.

Joyce had one hand on her hip and the phone in the other. She glared at all three boys before speaking calmly into the phone.

“Yes, Karen, he’s here. Yes, Karen. I know. Okay, Karen. Karen, Kar- OkaythanksKarenbye.” She hung up and faced the boys, her anger already melting.

“Well, you’re already here and Jonathan, you already know you’re in trouble. Come sit down and eat breakfast. We have cereal and Eggos this morning.”

Her soft smile was enough for the three boys to know they’d been forgiven, but Mike was the first one to go towards her. Joyce wrapped Mike up in a warm hug that he simply fell into. They stood in the middle of the kitchen, hugging tight enough they swayed a little. Will could tell Mike was saying something to her, but he was so quiet Will couldn’t hear. His mom had her eyes squeezed shut, though, like she did when she tried not to cry. Her smile was wobbly and she seemed to grip Mike tighter for just a moment before releasing him.

Mike finally turned towards El, who had been quietly watching them in shock. Mike didn’t seem like he would be moving anytime soon, El either. El shot Mike a shy smile before returning to her now cold Eggos. Joyce started taking out all of the cereals they had and extra bowls. No one else would really want to eat Eggos, she knew. Will and Jonathan had gotten tired of them pretty quickly, especially the way El liked them.

“Food, oh thank God. Mike wouldn’t let me stop on the way back for snacks,” Jonathan blurted as he raced to the cereal. Mike shot Jonathan a sharp look before shaking his head. Will walked slowly to the cereal-covered counter.

“Will, still like Mini-Wheats?” Mike shook the box of Frosted Mini-Wheats at Will.

Will couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Mike knew he liked it. It had been his favorite since it came out. Will smirked.

“I don’t know, Michael. Still tell your mom that you don’t know where all her good cereal goes?”

Mike smiled comfortably and bright for the first time since he had been in the house. He shoved the box at Will, still smiling. “Asshole.”

Breakfast was mostly quiet and somewhat awkward. Joyce seemed to be content one minute and a bit pissed off the next. Jonathan devoured his cereal and didn’t say anything until he’d gotten his third bowl—and it was just to let them know they were out of Cocoa Puffs. El kept looking at Mike, fiddling with her Eggos, looking at Will, and repeating the cycle all over again. Will couldn’t look away from Mike and it seemed he felt the same. Mike couldn’t stop looking Will over with a critical eye, trying to catalog any other changes he might have missed.

Eventually, everyone had to go their separate ways. Will and Jonathan had to hurry to get to school and El still had to go to a neighbor’s who was homeschooling her own children. She was helping El catch up so she could go to school with Will next year. The rest of the Byers tried to help her when they could, but they often had their own work to do. Joyce was just pleased that the woman wanted nothing more than to have her kids babysat a few times a month for free. It helped her feel less guilty that she didn’t really have the money to pay her. Joyce had work every day and Jonathan had a similar shift. Will was usually the first one home and he would pick up El. They’d do their homework in the living room and then just hang out.

The one problem on this particular morning was what to do with Mike. Jonathan hadn’t really thought about the fact that he’d brought Mike back on a Sunday. Will thought he could have some actual study sessions and maybe he’d remember better for the next time this happened. Next time. Will just knew this was going to become a normal thing. Probably about as normal as it used to be to see Mike practically every day at the Byers’. He could feel it.

* * *

“Why am I going to school with you again?” Mike asked, _for the thousandth time._

Will loved that Mike was staying with them, but he hated that Mike was staying with them. He’d been asking this particular question since Joyce had called the school after breakfast. Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes to keep from rolling them or glaring or something.

“Because, _Michael_, you left and decided to stay here all week. You can’t miss a whole week of school. So, your mom agreed to call the school and say you would possibly be transferring on short notice and needed an idea of the school, so you’re staying with us.” Will was getting worked up and it showed in the way he’d started gesturing a bit wildly in the car, nearly hitting Jonathan. “Now, can you stop asking? Ask literally anything else, Mike. Anything!”

Mike shot a triumphant smile at Will. He always had known exactly how to rile him up. Jonathan too, but honestly that was way easier. Jonathan had gotten sick of it by the third time Mike had asked. He could always ask until they got to school, but that would likely mean Will would leave him alone at the front office to figure out what to do. Mike looked at the ever-changing scenery going past. There weren’t many trees and there were a lot more people than in Hawkins. Mike thought of the perfect question as they passed a small comic book store. He’d been dying to know the answer since Will had moved.

“Did you,” Mike’s voice was raspy and hesitant. Clearing it, he turned toward Will, “Did you find another party?”

Will was looking at Mike, fully turned toward him. His whole demeanor radiated a seriousness that hadn’t been present earlier. A seriousness that hadn’t been seen since Hawkins, in fact. Will’s hand snaked out into the middle of the seat between the two. His voice was soft and careful.

“I told you, Mike. Not possible.”

Mike hid a smile as he turned back to the window beside him. He saw Will in the reflection turn away, but he left his hand. Mike reached out just enough that his thumb brushed Will’s. Will’s reflection faced Mike’s hand as if it was going to bite him. Mike turned and faced Will head-on, for the first time in the car and he looked him in the eyes.

Will’s green eyes were wide and disbelieving. Mike firmly grabbed Will’s hand and gulped audibly.

“Good,” Mike said.

Will nodded, a smile coming across his face. He squeezed Mike’s hand back and moved just the tiniest bit closer to Mike. Mike’s smile spread and he could already feel a blush starting on his cheeks.

“We’re here!” Jonathan spoke, breaking the quiet. When he turned off the radio and the car, the other two had no idea.

Their hands sprung apart and Will practically jumped out of the car. Mike got out at a much slower pace, taking it all in. Mike grabbed the bag of spare school supplies Joyce had sent him with. It would be an interesting day, and for once, Will wouldn’t be known as the new kid. Mike would be. Maybe, if he liked it here enough, he could convince his mom to let him stay. It wouldn’t be too bad. He’d help out and get a job. He could stay on the couch or just stay in Will’s room. Or in Jonathan’s when he went to college. Maybe he’d really fall in love with this place. After all, Will seemed to like it. It couldn’t be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, please leave a comment. I thrive on comments and if I'm to continue this, I'd like to know what people enjoy about it vs what they don't like about it. You can leave an emoji if that makes it easier, just please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr!  
tumblr: lazy-storm-clouds


End file.
